


救命之恩#机甲战士锡*指挥员其#

by Fairyoli



Category: SOPE - Fandom, yoonseoke, 糖锡, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyoli/pseuds/Fairyoli





	救命之恩#机甲战士锡*指挥员其#

1.  
“T组二队一号，下潜50米。”  
“一号收到，执行命令。”  
巨大的机器在深海里启动，涡轮以超高的速度旋转，推动庞大的机身下沉。纵使如此，四周的海水也没有丝毫被惊动的模样，这片阳光无法到达的领域，一如它漆黑的色彩，似乎深藏着许许多多的黑暗力量，勾起人类内心最深处的恐惧。  
?  
“报告长官，一号下潜成功，请求指示。”  
“继续下潜，准备着陆。”  
“是，一号执行命令。”  
0.32秒  
“报告长官，雷达扫描到不明障碍物。请求指示！”?  
“打开探照灯。”  
“是！报告长官，探照灯打开失败，正在开启备用照明。”  
“报告长官，备用照明开启失败，已减速着陆。”  
“报告长官，雷达通讯受损，无法继续探测，一号请求返航。”  
?  
“一号即刻返航，收到请回复！一号，收到请回复！”  
“……”  
2.  
“帝国五大洋油井炸毁，具体原因正在调查中。”郑号锡抖了抖手里快要软下去的报纸，端起咖啡嘬了一口，“闵长官您这儿的咖啡还真是不错啊！”  
“吃完早饭就滚回去训练，我这里不是给你偷懒的地方。”  
闵玧其把吃剩的碗筷一股脑扔进水槽，擦了擦手，把制服纽扣给扣好。  
“五大洋油井这么大的事儿，我打赌不出三分钟，您家门口绝对会出现一辆来自一区的车。”郑号锡翘着椅子冲他眨眨眼，“都不在您眼皮子底下了，偷不偷懒还不是我乐不乐意的事儿。”  
说话间，窗外传来了熟悉的鸣笛声，是一区车辆特有的汽笛。  
“你错了，一分钟。”闵玧其对他敲敲腕表，确认着装完善后，对着郑号锡伸出手。郑号锡识相地把军帽递给他，象征性地替他理了理领带。结果脑袋却被对面的男人一通虎摸：“别想着偷懒，你的一举一动我可清楚着呢。乖乖等我回来，嗯？”  
“是，长官！略~”郑号锡气急败坏地冲着闵玧其的背影吐舌头，用手梳理被他弄乱的头发。什么人嘛，个儿还没我高呢！  
3.  
郑号锡是首屈一指的机甲战士，帝国最锋利的刀。好刀当然要配好磨刀石，闵玧其就是最坚硬的那一颗。  
十八岁那年，郑号锡通过考核进入帝国第一作战队闵玧其指挥官麾下。不同于学校里的生活，闵玧其从不教他理论知识，只教实战经验。郑号锡脑袋活，学什么都快，参战后更是无往而不利。在闵玧其看来，他就像个有着谜之胜负欲的小怪物。  
闵玧其喜欢这个小怪物。  
“嘀嘀”您有来自“小怪物”的新消息：［听说这次的敌人是外星巨兽？］  
［你当演哥斯拉呢？］  
［我当然想演！您知道的，我的愿望是做个人见人爱的电影明星，才不是什么机甲战士，吃力不讨好！<(｀^′)>］  
［我以为你在认真训练，没想到你背着我做白日梦呢？］闵玧其盯着那个颜文字，想象着它出现在郑号锡脸上的样子，憋笑得厉害，身子忍不住抖动。  
“闵上校有什么别的意见吗？”主座上的人问他。  
“报告首长，一切听从领导安排！”闵玧其正襟危坐，对着主座身后闪着蓝光的屏幕皱紧了眉头。  
4.  
帝国从不养废物，这几年来，郑号锡除了实战和训练，一直都过着锦衣玉食的生活，衣来伸手饭来张口，俨然成了一个小少爷。闵玧其知道他一定会不遗余力的训练，就像他知道他的小怪物一定会乖乖在家等他一样。  
会议结束已至深夜，闵玧其轻手轻脚地走进玄关，迫不及待地想见到小怪物的睡颜。  
“唔~”客厅传来慵懒的呻吟，熟悉的身影翻了个身，从沙发背后伸出一只手来，冲他晃了晃。  
郑号锡穿着浴袍陷在沙发里，闵玧其走过去把他抱在怀里坐下，牵起他不安分的小手把玩起来：“怎么不上床去睡？”  
“等你啊长官。”郑号锡显然已经睡了不甚安稳的一觉，眯着眼打了个哈欠，伸手去勾闵玧其的脖子，“吻我。”  
闵玧其配合地低下头，含住那张索吻的嘴唇。  
厮磨片刻，郑号锡不满足于亲吻，翻了个身跨坐在闵玧其腿上，和他唇舌交缠，扭动屁股磨蹭闵玧其的下体。  
他难得的主动，闵玧其便任他解开自己的腰带，扯出衬衫，把手伸进衬衫下摆肆意妄为。他想顺着郑号锡的手脱下制服，郑号锡却停下了：“乖，穿着衣服不好做。”  
“我喜欢你穿制服操我的样子，让我觉得你在任何时候都很需要我。”声音极尽风骚。  
既然是自己的得意门生，当老师的自然要尽力满足他的所有要求。闵玧其解开两颗衬衫扣子，端着郑号锡的屁股往自己身下一贴。啧，没穿内裤。  
“等着，一会儿操死你！”  
5.  
郑号锡也不是每一场战役都那么顺利的，他的第一场实战就差点要了他的命。  
帝国给他派的第一个任务是销毁受核辐射影响的十三区。  
操作很简单，炮击主体建筑，统一焚毁。  
由指挥官闵玧其带领第一做战队集体参战。  
这一战，闵玧其做好了必胜的准备。第一做战队，每天耗费大量财力给士兵们上机操作，为的就是获取快、狠、准的号锡！  
“我不给你们失败的选项，明白吗？”  
“是，长官！”  
“一队听令，目标十三区，出发！”  
?  
“报告长官，一号机郑号锡进入十三区，请求指示。”  
“炸毁政府大楼，占领中心城区。”  
“收到！一号机装弹，瞄准目标，等待发射指令。”  
常年的训练培养了郑号锡的热血，他对手里那颗红色的发射按钮，比对自己的口味咸淡还要熟悉。他早就渴望装上实弹按下它的那一刻，一个巨大的敌对势力在面前轰然倒塌，一定会带来无与伦比的成就感吧！  
“发射！”  
“是！”郑号锡再次确认瞄准目标，“报告长官，检测到生命体！”  
哪里是检测到的生命体，郑号锡分明从监测屏里看到面前这座建筑的某一扇窗子里钻出了一个人脑袋，焦急地冲他挥着衣服。“是个孩子！”  
“不要管他，发射！”闵玧其下了命令。  
“可是长官，不止有一个人！”  
眼前的政府大楼仿佛一个庞大的蚁窝，在即将受到威胁的时候突然涌出成千上万的蚂蚁，那些像蚂蚁一样渺小的人类，隔着坚硬的机械外壳对他哭喊、呼唤，一瞬间生命的卑微在他眼前尽数呈现，郑号锡惊呆了，沉思几秒，他决定抗命！  
“郑号锡，你在干嘛？我要求你立刻发射火炮，我们没时间等了！”闵玧其在指挥室冲他吼道。  
“长官，我接到的任务是销毁十三区，不是杀人！”  
“他们根本不是人！！！”如果现在闵玧其也在郑号锡的机甲里，他一定会揪过郑号锡的领子狠狠打他一拳。他没有时间和他解释，此刻，他只想让郑号锡听话地按下发射键。“郑号锡，你的血液配型高达98%的成功率，你是天生的战士，士兵的天职就是服从命令！现在我命令你，瞄准目标，即刻发射！”  
“一号抗命，我会等楼内人员清空后啊——”郑号锡的监测眼被狙击枪一击命中，开枪的正是那个冲他挥衣求救的“孩子”。  
没有监测眼，机甲便无异于盲人，饶是再训练有素的操作员也难以控制。郑号锡集中精力保持身体平衡，下一秒肩膀就传来撕裂般的疼痛。  
战斗机甲通过血液与操作员匹配，依靠操作员的意识移动，机甲外壳如同操作战士们的另一具肉体，当它受到损害，操作它的战士也会感到相应的疼痛。  
此刻，郑号锡的机甲被围在政府大楼前的变异人用激光炮生生砍断了右臂。  
主体大楼未被销毁，导致变异生物不断增多，闵玧其不停的收到其他战士的支援求救，他出了指挥室，走进机甲仓：“把我送到郑号锡那里去。”?  
6.  
郑号锡睁眼看到的第一个人是闵玧其。平时看起来总无精打采的一个人，现在正硬撑着脑袋，在他床边点豆子。  
他噗呲一声笑了出来，害的闵玧其一个豆子点在了床上，不满的抬起头，眯着眼睛看他。郑号锡看他这副神情，惭愧的低下了头：“抱歉长官！”  
“不全是你的责任。出任务之前没给你们做心理测评，是我的疏忽。”说这话的时候闵玧其语气平平，下一句又精神了起来，“应变能力不错，郑号锡上士！”  
郑号锡几乎已经忘了断臂之后发生的事，只是从同事口中听说，闵玧其也进入了机甲，在郑号锡身边代替他的监测眼，和他一起击毁了十三区政府大楼，两刻以内，彻底销毁十三区。  
“双剑合一”这个标题一夜间占据了帝国各大报纸头条，郑号锡也因为坚持作战，受到了一区的褒奖。  
因祸得福吗？回想起这场记忆犹深的战役，闵玧其只觉得好笑，从那时开始，他的小怪物就仿佛一直被某种神秘的力量保护着，战无不胜。而自己也再没有亲自上过战场。  
?  
“想什么呢？”郑号锡在闵玧其身下不满地娇喘。他的后穴因为扩张分泌的爱液而湿透，正一张一缩地欢迎小玧其光临。  
闵玧其扶着自己的坚挺，在小穴口磨蹭了两圈，一个挺身顶了进去。  
“啊-”两人发出满足的喟叹，“我在想我们的第一战，也是我第一次双人作战。”他享受着深入浅出的抽送，低头吮咬郑号锡的奶头。  
郑号锡给他舔得爽起来，弓起背把胸往他嘴巴里又送了送，突然夹紧屁股：“操我不爽吗，你要想别的东西？”  
闵玧其差点给他夹得高潮，他狠狠地打了他屁股一巴掌。“你今天怎么这么骚，嗯？”他不再缓慢的抽查，开始用力顶撞，郑号锡给他顶得一抖一抖的，后背也靠上了沙发扶手。  
“啊…啊…闵玧其…啊…玧其…”他大声喊着闵玧其的名字，以往他不常喊的，但他知道闵玧其喜欢，所以今天一定要喊。  
闵玧其托着他的腰把他往怀里拉，一边拉，一边猛顶，次次都顶到最深处，他的精囊染上了郑号锡的体液，一下又一下打着郑号锡的屁股，发出黏糊糊的拍击声，听得他心都化了。  
郑号锡的叫喊明显满足了闵玧其的恶趣味，他感觉贯穿在郑号锡体内的分身又壮硕了许多，干得也更卖力了。  
郑号锡哼哼唧唧的叫唤着，推了推埋在胸前啃噬的脑袋，伸手想给自己撸两下，却给闵玧其拦下了。他撅着小嘴埋怨地瞪着闵玧其，可闵玧其却和他十指紧扣，凑过去咬他耳朵：“不许撸，我说过今天要操死你的，操射之前不许用手！”  
郑号锡想反抗，却被闵玧其牢牢钳制在身下：“这是命令，郑号锡军士长。”  
“信不信我投诉闵长官公报私仇？”身下的人拼命挣扎，柔软的腰肢带动着臀部摆动，让闵玧其的分身也在他体内来回顶撞，刺激的闵玧其浑身酥麻。  
“你去吧，我就老老实实坦白是你先勾引的我！”闵玧其顺着他的扭动在嫩穴里摩挲着，对着一点凸起顶了进去。  
“啊…那里…不要”郑号锡夹紧了圈住闵玧其的双腿，忍不住收缩后穴。闵玧其一下又一下规律的抵弄，让他激动到合不拢嘴，只能张着嘴吧，哼出破碎的呻吟。他下身胀的难受，又无法忽略身后的快感，前后夹击，一时间不知道该怎么分配注意力，只能翻着白眼，任由口水从嘴角流出来。  
闵玧其一眼就看出来郑号锡爽到了，他把一只手放进郑号锡嘴里，模仿身下的动作在他嘴里抽查，郑号锡拿舌头裹他的手指，带出了更多的口水，在空气里拉出一条银丝，扯断的一瞬，正巧滴在了郑号锡乳头上。  
郑号锡突然尖叫起来，他攥住闵玧其的手，后穴也开始用力的收缩，穴肉紧紧地包裹着闵玧其的柱身，跟随着闵玧其又两次艰难的冲撞射了出来。精液不受控制的喷发，落在两人的皮肤上，和汗水混在一起，淫靡又美丽。  
郑号锡喘着气看着闵玧其，坏笑一声，又收紧了穴肉，闵玧其一阵闷哼，猛地抽送了几下就悉数交代在了郑号锡身体里。  
“呵，果然是个小怪物。”闵玧其慷慨的送上一个深吻。  
?7.  
闵玧其抱着郑号锡走进浴室，本就不习惯熬夜的郑号锡在经历了一场激烈的性爱之后昏昏欲睡，软趴趴地依靠在闵玧其怀里任由他给自己服务。闵玧其将郑号锡和自己清理干净，重新放了一缸热水，搂着郑号锡舒舒服服地泡着。他突然想起了什么，吻了吻郑号锡的额头问他：“今天很不一样啊，怎么这么热情了？”  
怀里的人把玩着他的手指，沉默片刻反问道：“听说明天下午出征了？”  
“没想到消息散的倒挺快。”  
“是我总有方法比通知更早知道消息。”  
闵玧其给他逗笑了，哪怕筋疲力尽也要好好夸耀自己一番，就是他最爱的小怪物呀！  
“好好好，郑军士长能力卓群，不愧是将士们的榜样！”  
郑号锡知道他在打趣自己，翻了个身侧卧在他怀里用不长的指甲挠他胸口。闵玧其捉住他不安分的小手，放在唇边亲了亲：“你再这样我怕给你操到明天上不了机。”  
“也好，谁也不用去死了。”  
“号锡……”  
“玧其哥，明天我要是回不来了，你记得替我收尸啊。我要葬在山顶上，那里可以看到日出和日落，再帮我种棵樱花树，你说好春天带我去看樱花的。”  
“不会的。”闵玧其紧紧抱着他，他的肩上有温热的水珠滴落，不知道是浴水还是自己的眼泪，“你不会死的，我不会让你死。”  
8.  
第二天天亮，郑号锡接到了紧急集合的通知。  
任务内容：不择手段击毙五大洋油井出现的海底巨兽，并运回尸体实验。  
“五大洋油井的勘测机疑似在水下作业过程中惊扰了这个怪物，这是我们从未在地球上发现过的巨大生命体，各位将要面对的都是未知数，因此一刻也不能放松警惕知道了吗？！”  
“是，长官！”  
“它正维威胁着整个地球的安危，必须不惜一切代价杀死它，必要时候毁掉它也在所不惜，责任我替你们担。”站在机甲仓内，闵玧其对着他的士兵做出发前的最后指示，“众将士听令，目标五大洋油井，出发！”  
“是，长官！”

“郑号锡！”进入机甲前，闵玧其喊住郑号锡，“如果，遇到危险，上零号机。”  
郑号锡顺着他话语看向身后被众多仪器包围着的庞然大物了然点头，睡进了操作仓。  
“保重！”

“零号机是帝国的秘密武器，是由伟大的机甲之父方时赫制造出的第一台也是唯一一台零瑕疵机甲，你看到它胸前那块石头了吗，那是能源石，可以为零号机提供源源不断的能量，不需要额外配能，更可以和它的操作者达到百分之百的配合率，只有最优秀的机甲战士在最危险的战况中才能使用。”郑号锡来到一队的第一天，前队长就领着他瞻仰了这台他从小听到大的传说中的机甲。它曾是郑号锡对机甲最初的幻想和追求，只是终于见到了，他的心里却没有想象中的激动和兴奋。除去坚硬的金属外壳，零号机就像那只被压在五行山下五百年不见天日的猴子，闭眼颔首，不见丝毫的生机和英勇，郑号锡莫明的伤感起来，仿佛预见了什么一般。他久久地仰望着它，一瞬间零号机在他眼里仿佛有了生命，它透过沉重的外壳回应了他的怜悯：“不要启动我，让我永远沉睡吧。”  
队长看到郑号锡忽然落泪，以为他是看到偶像太激动，仗义地拍了拍他的肩膀：“我理解你，我第一次见他内心也久久不能平静呢。小子，好好干，有一天，他会属于你！”  
谁也没想到这一天来到这么快，闵玧其把它留给郑号锡，是要郑号锡无论如何都得活着回来！郑号锡恍然大悟，原来坐上零号机并不是真正的幸福，让它永远也发挥不了作用，才是整个世界的幸福。  
而他现在，要用自己的幸福去换全人类的幸福了，他一点也不后悔，除了觉得对不起闵玧其，他感到无比的快乐！  
9.  
“报告长官，军士长郑号锡已带领全体将士到达目标区域，请求行动指示！”  
“兵分三路包围目标，D组冲锋，C组狙击，AB组防御。”  
“收到！ABCD组听令，列三纵队包围目标，gogogo！”  
郑号锡冲在队伍最前面，一直以来他的机甲操作都是最优秀的，机甲灵活度几乎能达到和人类一样的水平，因此近身搏斗的任务也总是交给他来做。  
尽管还隔着很远的距离，他已经看到了那个在海边肆无忌惮的怪物。它长的极为丑陋，巨大的身躯，细长的脖颈，好像蛇颈龙和霸王龙的结合体，背负灰色的鳞片，在阳光下反射着刺眼的光。郑号锡加足马力飞奔过去，那怪物感知到了他们的动静，扭过脖子对他们狂吠，露出了恶心的犬齿和口腔。和它比起来，他们的机甲不过是一只只渺小的蝼蚁罢了。  
“操！”打开私人通讯频道：“闵玧其，你丫不是说哥斯拉都是电影吗？”  
“我骗你的。”  
“你他妈！”  
“这不是挺好，小怪物打大怪物，你们一家亲了。”  
“滚！！！”  
“郑号锡，等靠近它，你从背后爬上去，控制住它的脑袋！”  
“收到，执行命令！”  
怪兽的表皮粗糙，像山石一样干裂，背上的鳞片也有利于攀爬，郑号锡改变行进轨道，从侧面绕到它身后。  
怪兽突然对着他喷了一团火，火焰擦着他的肩膀将他击倒在地：“这海里的怪物还会喷火的？别怪小爷我不客气了！”  
他对着怪兽的背脊射出了勾绳，利用它甩头的惯性跳上它的背。  
“砍断它的角，那是它的信号来源！”  
“是！全体听令，头部集中火力，掩护我！”  
收到命令，四组的机甲全都集中到了怪兽面前吸引它的注意力，郑号锡趁着这个机会拼命向上爬。没走几步，他就被一阵巨大的摇晃差点甩到地上。  
“怎么回事？不要让它甩脖子！”  
“报告队长，我们的火力控制不住它，已经牺牲3名战士了。它现在正往城区移动！”  
“哪个方向？”郑号锡死死的趴在怪兽脖子上，巨大的颠簸让他无法辨认方向。  
“东南。”  
“见鬼，是指挥室！打开助推器！”海边小城就这么点大，如果怪物真的要攻击指挥室不过是几步路的距离，闵玧其不可以有危险，他决定赌一把。  
四肢的助推器打开，机甲燃料充足，以最快的速度向上飞去。助推器喷出的火焰灼伤了怪物的皮肤，它咆哮着扭头对着郑号锡的腰咬了下去。  
眼见着这张血盆大口越来越近，尽管隔着厚重的机甲外壳，郑号锡仿佛仍然嗅到了它口中浓烈的腥臭味，他忍住恶心往前冲，下一秒尖牙就近在咫尺。  
怪兽合嘴的一瞬间，郑号锡突然改变航道，从它嘴边飞了出去，握住了它的兽角。  
“让你尝尝粒子弹的厉害。”郑号锡咬着牙要拍下去。  
“停下！”是闵玧其的声音。  
郑号锡走了神，被怪兽从头顶狠狠地甩到地上。  
轰——巨大的机甲落地。  
郑号锡的机甲受损严重，背翼掉落，他已经不能飞了。他忍着痛挣扎着站起来：“闵玧其你他妈最好给我解释清楚！”  
“立即带领剩余人员撤退，这个怪物，它在找东西。”

也就是说，它刚刚一个劲的甩头，并不是想要甩掉我，而是为了找某样东西，而且最终确定了方向，那东西在……“指挥室里？指挥室里有它要找的东西！”  
“我也估计是，无论如何，立刻撤退，保护自己的安全！”  
“是！全体撤退，全体撤退！啊！！！”  
郑号锡被怪物抓住了，他的机甲助推器损坏，根本来不及跑出怪物的狩猎范围，在它眼皮子底下，轻而易举地咬住了他的机甲。  
身体仿佛被真的尖牙贯穿，郑号锡疼的连呻吟都做不到。眼泪不受控制的从眼角流下，他拼劲全力对着怪物的牙发射了炮火。  
怪物被激怒，把他抛向空中又一次狠狠的咬住，强大的咬合力几乎要震碎操控舱。  
“队长！”已经跑出去的队员折回来救他。  
“快走…别管我…回去找，闵，闵长官！”  
10.  
零号机只能和一个战士配型，可惜郑号锡这辈子等不到了。  
巨大的疼痛几乎吞噬他的意识，在意识即将消失的一刻，他看到了觉醒的零号机，从滚滚烟尘中，像伟岸的神一般，朝他走来。  
零号机真的是个伟大的创造，它线条流畅，好像自然的海平线，身材高大，甚至超过了咬着自己的巨兽。这么伟岸的机甲，闵玧其那个矮子才配不上！  
他心里这么想着，却还是笑了。  
“玧其哥—”

怪兽好像对零号机充满了兴趣，他松口把郑号锡扔在地上，郑号锡几乎是凭着毅力站起来，跑到闵玧其身边：“混蛋，说好了把零号机留给我的。”  
“把我留给你不是一样？”  
“臭不要脸！”

没给他过多喘气的机会，闵玧其几乎和怪兽同时向对方冲去，扭打起来。怪兽强大的咬合力在零号机身上也变成了蚊子咬，仅仅刮了一层漆，完全伤害不到闵玧其。  
“郑号锡，到对面楼顶上去，听我命令。”  
“是，长官！”  
郑号锡借着大楼的阳台向上跳：“所以你知道这怪物要找什么了吗？”  
“只是一个推测，它要找的很有可能就是零号机。”  
“哈，怎么，还不屑和我们打？”郑号锡有点气急败坏，他相信零号机的实力，更相信闵玧其的作战经验，因此忽视了闵玧其有些费力的喘息。  
“管好你自己吧，找掩体！”  
“是，长官！”

郑号锡躲在变电箱后头观察战况，零号机和怪兽实力相当，又因为闵玧其丰富的实战经验，使得零号机占了上风。只是，零号机貌似出现了动作延迟的状况。  
当郑号锡意识到这一点的时候，他已经无法忽视闵玧其的喘气声了。“闵玧其你怎么了？零号机怎么会出现动作延迟？”  
闵玧其在回答他的那一刻被怪兽推了个趔趄，猛地后退了一大步：“我也不知道，零号机提示能源不足了。”  
“怎么可能，它明明是自供能源！”郑号锡看向镶嵌在零号机胸前的能源石，那原本持续闪烁着的绿色的光芒此刻忽明忽暗，好像溺水的人，眼睁睁的看着自己的生命流逝。怪兽的角颤抖着：“那怪物在吸收能源石的能量！它要找的是能源石！”

闵玧其几乎一瞬间就明白了郑号锡的意思。事实上，早在郑号锡进入第一作战队之前，在他自己还是个机甲战士的时候，就已经和类似的怪物交过手了。那时候还不是这样巨大的怪兽，只是几只和普通机甲一样大小的怪兽，在夜深人静的时候突破一区的军事防线，直冲着机甲仓而来。因为防备警觉，那一战他们并没有损失什么，甚至捕获了几只怪物，至今都还在实验室里圈着。科学家说，这些怪物可能来自外星，却找不出他们来到进攻地球的原因。  
现在，一切都解释的通了，这些怪物就是冲着能源石来的！  
能源石的能量被逐渐吸收，零号机仿佛顷刻老去，行动变的无比迟缓，只能任由巨兽殴打。而那怪物贪婪至极，它把手伸向零号机胸前，企图取下能源石。  
“长官，能源石！！！”郑号锡眼见着怪物就要碰到能源石了，零号机却不做任何反抗的举动，以为零号机彻底失却了行动能力，焦急的冲了出去。  
而零号机却在怪物触碰到能源石的那一刻牢牢抓住它，反手锁喉控制住了怪物：“趁现在，对准能源石开炮！”他吼道。  
“不行！你的操作舱，你操作舱在能源石后面！”  
“快，我要撑不住了！”  
郑号锡站在楼顶迟迟不愿行动。  
“郑号锡，你是一名天生的战士，战士的天职就是服从命令！”  
“服从命令！”郑号锡哽咽着和闵玧其异口同声。  
“导弹口准备…”  
“郑号锡，我死了记得替我收尸啊。”  
“填弹…”  
“然后退队回老家种田去。”  
“瞄准…”  
“记得种棵樱花树，省的你老吵着要我带你看。”  
“我才不要”郑号锡哭着大喊“发射！”  
轰——“听话，这是命令！”  
11.  
郑号锡的第一战，闵玧其救了他。郑号锡的最后一战，闵玧其也救了他。  
他这辈子也不要和闵玧其分开了，他想。  
随着巨大的爆炸声，他看到了炸裂在空中血肉模糊的巨兽，看到了碎成颗粒在空中反光的能源石，看到了零号机的金属碎片，还有和那些破碎的东西在一起的瘦小的身躯。  
“闵玧其——”他大喊着冲那具身躯飞奔过去。

-END-


End file.
